magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
64 Extreme Issue 2
Issue 2 was cover-dated May 1997 and cost £3.95. Regulars Editorial - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Timeout - 1 page (32) Extreme Exchange (Letters) - 2 pages (76-77) Next Issue - 1 page (82) News Page 6 *Nintendo slashes American price: Bye, bye, American price! *Nintendo doesn't slash UK price: UK press raise price cut speculation *Shiver me timbers!: Pirates take to court Page 7 *It's a lockout!: Import software a no no for UK N64 *Zelda at the double: Zelda to be 64DD and cart based Page 8 *Nintendo's memory loss!: Turok saved by third party products *UK Release Dates Page 9 *20,000 The tip of THE's iceberg: 400,00 British N64's by 1998 *French to miss out on initial N64 launch Page 10 *Ex, Lies and Video Games! Features Four Player Frenzy - 5 pages (33-37) Future Perfect: The N64 - Hardware Guide - 2 pages (72-73) The Main Event: Hardware/software comparisons - 2 pages (74-75) Previews Star Fox 64 - 2 pages (78-79) The Legend of Zelda 64 - 1 page (80) Dark Rift, Freak Boy, Wild Choppers, Pro Baseball King, Rev Limit - 1 page (81) Reviews FIFA 64 :FIFA 64 suffers from the same afflictions as the rest of the series, namely, a fiddly control method and a feeling that you are not entirely in control of the action. It is also guilty of being far too similar to the recent 32 bit versions. It is not without its charms though and is playable enough once you get to grips with its awkward controls. - Full Review Text Blast Corps :Playing Blast Corps is like a breath of fresh air. It's original, it looks great, it plays great and it even sounds great (well nearly). Blast Corps comes in a very close second to Mario and ''Turok ''and we can only recommend that you put it at the top of your list of wants. - Full Review Text Killer Instinct Gold :There will be better fighting games available shortly, but you can't deny that the large amount of combination moves appeal to almost everyone - even if you do only accidentally pull one off by pressing all the buttons in a strange devil-like ritual! - Full Review Text Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey :A very polished piece of arcade quality software, which has the emphasis very much on fun. A worthy purchase. - Full Review Text Mortal Kombat Trilogy :Difficult one to judge, because it's a good game, it's just that the N64 deserves much better. - Full Review Text J-League Perfect Striker :We're keeping the overall score a few points lower than we'd like, for all the problems we've had trying to decipher the Japanese text. Import owners, don't let this put you off as it is still an excellent football game, but we're waiting for the UK version before giving it our final score. - Full Review Text NBA Hangtime :If you want the equivalent of the NBA Hangtime arcade machine in your home, buy it. If you want a truly next-gen Basketball game, you're going to have to wait. - Full Review Text 64 Solutions Wave Race 64 - Player's Guide - 5 pages (40-44) Super Mario 64 - Player's Guide: Part 2 - 20 pages (45-64) Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - Player's Guide - 7 pages (65-71) Other Credits Production Editor :Dave France Staff Writers :Saul Trewern, Darren Herridge Editorial Contributor :Russell Barnes Art Editor :Jenny Barrett Publisher :Neil Harris External Links Old Game Mags Issue Index Category:Contains N64 Reviews